


like a jigsaw puzzle

by ahjusshi



Category: Gifted the Series
Genre: Cute boys in love, Fluff, M/M, i just wanted to write pangwave kissing so, late night with pangwave, like in love, pangwave, post relationship, this is what i got, wave is in love, wavepang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahjusshi/pseuds/ahjusshi
Summary: Wave held Pang’s cheek in his hand, rubbing soft circles on his boyfriend’s skin. He held his breath as his eyes danced across Pang’s face, counting the hairs on his eyelashes and numbering the counts of his breath.Wave moved his hands carefully over to the soft hairs covering Pang’s forehead and smiled when his boyfriend’s eyebrows knitted together in disturbance. When Pang made no motion of waking, he continued to move the hair away from Pang’s shut eyes and Wave sighed, absolutely and utterly in love.





	like a jigsaw puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> another pangwave fic coz i wanted my boys kissing 
> 
> *note: sorry i suck at kissing scenes lmao  
> *note2: this isn’t properly edited i legit just wrote this 
> 
> want to keep up with me? you can follow me @flirtingnew on twitter :)

Wave held Pang’s cheek in his hand, rubbing soft circles on his boyfriend’s skin. He held his breath as his eyes danced across Pang’s face, counting the hairs on his eyelashes and numbering the counts of his breath.

Wave moved his hands carefully over to the soft hairs covering Pang’s forehead and smiled when his boyfriend’s eyebrows knitted together in disturbance. When Pang made no motion of waking, he continued to move the hair away from Pang’s shut eyes and Wave sighed, absolutely and utterly in love. 

Wave scooted closer to the boy next to him in the bed, face now close enough to be able to feel his partner’s breath tickle his skin and he hummed in content.

“I love you,” Wave confessed then in a whisper, his hand moving its way back down to cup Pang’s cheek again. Wave glanced down at his boyfriend’s lips and smoothly leaned in, pressing a light kiss on the spot and pulling back. 

Wave watched Pang stir in his sleep with amusement, his boyfriend’s eyes crinkling as he squinted them open.

“Wave?” he mumbled in fatigue, “what’s wrong?” (It was still dark out.) 

“Nothing,” Wave said, pulling his hand back then. 

Pang grumbled at the loss of contact and wrapped his hands around Wave’s waist, pulling his boyfriend closer to himself. “You’re warm.” 

Wave hummed in response as he looked up at Pang, enjoying the affection his lover was giving him.

“Don’t look at me like that, idiot,” Pang said, wrinkling his nose in tease.

Wave looked away, cheeks flushing red. “Like what?”

“Like you’re head over heels with me.”

“I’m not,” Wave immediately responded, eyes darting back towards Pang’s in competition. Pang only smiled and quickly stole a peck from Wave’s lips.

“But I am for you.”

Wave’s cheeks warmed brighter red and he looked away. “Shut up.”

Wave’s eyes were brought back by the sound of Pang’s laughter, eyes melting in love at seeing his boyfriend’s smile. He brought his hands up to cup both sides of his boyfriend’s cheeks, catching Pang off guard, and pulled himself to bring their lips together for a third time that night. Pang immediately responded at the contact and they both moved their lips in harmony as they danced together in tune.

At first, they were slow and lazy as Pang had barely woken up; they danced to jazz and blues or even classical, but quickly turned to fast-paced EDM and electric pop.

Wave felt himself roll onto his back, his hands having reached their way around Pang’s neck as his boyfriend crawled on top of him, forcing a groan out of Wave. He felt Pang nip at his bottom lip in question for entrance and Wave let him, allowing their tongues to battle each other in memory.

Wave groaned his boyfriend’s name as he squeezed and pulled Pang closer than he truly already was. Pang pulled away then, (Wave’s hands dropping to his side) but not before rewarding Wave with a few more pecks and then, leaving themselves to be huffing for air.

“Wave—“ he noticed Pang was red-faced, his hair a mess, and his lips bruised from kissing and Wave assumed he looked the same, “—we should stop.” 

“Why?” Wave whined, bringing his hands over to hold Pang’s own and they immediately locked fingers in a perfect fit, almost like a jigsaw puzzle. 

“Because we have stuff to do tomorrow, idiot.”

Wave pouted to which Pang kissed away before sighing in defeat. “Fine, but tomorrow—“ 

“I got it,” Pang interrupted, amusement heard on his tone. “God, you’re so in love with me.”

Wave didn’t reply and only looked away with a blush as his heart continued beating; it was quick and somewhat comforting. “Shut up.”

“No.” Pang brought their hands over Wave’s head and with a smile on his face, he leaned back over for another kiss. “I love you too, babe.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i don’t know shit about music sorry my dudes


End file.
